Rock Slide
by Insane Cabbit
Summary: Well, it's an AAML. I suck at summaries...well, read and review!!*finished*
1. Tragety strikes, and it hurts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, i'd be making episodes!  
It was a warm sunny day as our three heros walked along a mountain path to City. Misty,  
for once, was in front, enjoying the many wild flowers growing along the paths' side. Togepi  
trilled happily in Mistys' arms. Brock was a little way behind her, daydreaming about Nurse Joy  
and Officer Jenny. But, oddly Ash was kina far behind them, lost in his own thoughts. What if  
she doesn't feel the same? I mean she does argue with me a lot . . . but then I argue too, and I  
don't really mean it. Maybe she's covering it up like me. But if she's not I could lose my best  
human friend. We've been through so much, I don't wanna have her leave . . . "Pika Pi?" "Oh,  
yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." "Chu"  
Ash sighed and looked up at the mountain, there were a few Graveler rolling along on a  
path higher up. Suddenly, one knocked into a large rock that started a rock slide, heading strait  
toward . . . Misty!!! Quickly, Ash tossed Pikachu onto the ground and began running toward  
Misty. As he reached Brock, he pushed him backward. Can't have Brock hurt either. He then  
made a leap at Misty, shoving her hard. "Hey!! What the he . . . NO!!!" She had turned around,  
ready to scream at whoever pushed her, but ended up screaming for a different reason. Rocks of  
all different sizes smashed into the helpless body of Ash Ketchum.   
"Ash!!" Brock and Misty shouted in unison. "Pika pi!!!" They all began furiously digging  
Ash out of the rubble, having Geodude and Poliwhirl help them. The more rocks they pulled off  
him, the more rocks they found painted with blood. No, Ash!! You can't die! "Look Misty! I see  
him!!" Finally, they pulled Ash's bruised and bloody body from the pile of stones. Brock got  
closer to check for life signs, fearing the worst. "Thank God!! He's breathing!" They all sighed  
a breath of relief, but the relief was short. Ash would bleed to death if they didn't get him to a  
hospital soon. "Onix, go!" The giant rock snake emerged from his Pokeball, expecting a battle,  
but its eyes widened in shock as it saw the terrible sene. "Onix, we need to get to the next town  
quickly!" The snake nodded in understanding, determination in its eyes. Brock lifted Ash up  
onto Onix's back, and Misty climbed up after him, helping Pikachu and Togepi on. Tears were  
in every ones eyes as Onix raced along the path. Ash's breaths sounded like a raspy wheeze,  
blood spilt from his many wounds. Misty could only stare at the hardly recognizable face of Ash,  
thinking about what had happened. He saved me. Me, Misty. The girl who always argues with  
him, acts mean. He saved me. Why? 


	2. Is Ash Okay?

Her vision blurred as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked at Brock, he was crying, she'd  
never seen him cry like this. He didn't seem to care that blood, Ashs' blood, now covered his  
clothing. She decided to ask what was on every bodies mind. "Brock, do you think... he'll l-l-  
live?" "I don't know. It's really up to Ash. I know he won't give up without a fight. We just  
need to help him along." With these words, Misty seemed to find some strength. She began to  
wrap some of his larger cuts with whatever she could find, hoping to slow the bleeding.   
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they reached City. People ran out of Onix's  
way as he charged through crowds, looking for what his trainer called a hospital. "There, over  
there Onix" said Brock pointing to a large hospital building. Hope came to everyone with the  
sight of the hospital, knowing Ash would get help there. As they reached the doors, Brock  
recalled the now exhausted Onix and ran into the hospital, Ash in his arms. "Help!! We have an  
emergency!" Misty's shaky voice yelled.   
The doctors wouldn't allow Ash to be visited, and said they should come back tomorrow.  
"I'm not leaving him!" Misty said determined to stay with Ash all night if she had to. How could  
she leave him now? "Come on Misty. We've done what we can for now. Let the doctors help  
him now. Besides, we still have to tell his mother." Misty began to tear at the thought of having  
to tell Mrs. Ketchum about Ash. "Okay, Brock lets head to the pokemon center." Once  
there, Brock handed his pokeballs over the counter, hardly noticing the Nurse Joy at the counter.   
Misty handed over her and Ashs' pokeballs, then lifted Pikachu up and handed him to Joy. Misty  
thought of how selfish less Ash had been. He even had used his own body to cover his  
pokeballs, protecting the pokemon from danger. "Miss, is something wrong? You both look  
terrible." She then noticed the blood on Brocks clothing. "Oh! Are you hurt sir?!" "No, it's . . .   
not . . . my . . . blood" Hot tears began to flow down his face again. "Oh dear, what happened?"  
Misty's tear-stained face looked up at Nurse Joy. "A rock slide landed... on our friend." She  
paused, trying to hold back tears. "Up at the mountain . . . we got him to the hospital..." Her  
voice faded as the image of rocks crushing Ashs' body came back to her. No, Ash . . . "Oh, how  
awful! Well, you can stay here as long as you need to. We have an extra room with two beds  
left. You can clean up in the washroom down the hall, and I'll try to find some clothes for you  
sir." "That's okay. I've got extras. Oh and my name's Brock, hers' is Misty." "Well you two  
get cleaned and get some rest, you look very weary." "Thank you, come on Brock lets clean and  
call Ash's mom."  
Sleep that night was nearly impossible, despite how tired they all felt. Misty lay awake,  
thinking of Ash, his mothers' face when they told her, his pokemon when they found out from  
Pikachu, and how it had all happened so quickly. One minute she was admiring the beautiful  
flowers, the next she was seeing the most horrible sene of her life. Oh, Ash. I'm so sorry. What  
if I lose you? What if I never get to tell you how I feel? What will happen to your pokemon, your  
mother, me? That's it, I'm going to tell you. As soon as I'm able to talk with you. Maybe  
tomorrow . . . With those last thoughts, she finally fell into a light slumber.  
The next day Brock, Misty, and Pikachu went to the hospital. "Well, how is he doctor?"   
Misty's hopeful eyes gazed at the middle-aged man before her. "He's pretty battered up, but I've  
seen worse. He lost a lot of blood, but luckily we found a donator with the right blood type.   
Other than his cuts and bruises, he's got a broken leg and wrist. Most of his ribs are bruised deep  
also. But really, he was lucky to survive that rock slide." "Can we see him?" "Yes, he's  
conscious now. But I must know a few things first. I need to talk to his parents." "Oh, his  
mother is on a plane coming here. She should be here within the hour." "Good, thank you young  
man. You may see Mr. Ketchum now." Brock hated being called 'young man', but kept silent as  
he tried to keep up with Misty. 


	3. Love!! YAY!

"Ash? Ash it's me Misty. Can you hear me?" Am I dreaming, do I really hear Misty? His eyes  
fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. His heart nearly burst with joy seeing his friends all  
looking unhurt. "Misty? Is everyone alright? Where's Brock?" "Right here Ash, good to see  
you awake. Everyone's fine, your pokemon were all unhurt and so were we." "PIKA PI!!!"   
Pikachu leapt from Brocks' arms onto his trainer's stomach. "Ouch!!! Pikachu! I'm glad to see  
you too, but that hurts." Misty quickly snatched Pikachu off Ash and set him to the side.   
"Thanks Mist." Ash said and managed a weak smile and began to stroke Pikachu. "Ash that  
was a brave thing to do. Risking yourself to save us like that." "No problem Brock, anything for  
my best friends." "Oh Ash before I forget, your mother is arriving at the airport and I'm going  
with some guy from the hospital to pick her up." "It'll be good to show her I'm okay. What  
about Misty? She's not going?" "I could hardly tear her away for you last night, I think she'd   
much rather stay here." Brock grinned a little at his comment, then left to go get Mrs. Ketchum.   
Ash looked over at Misty, she was blushing slightly. "Something wrong Misty?" "Ash, I have to  
know why you saved me. I mean, I'm not even nice to you a lot of the time." Her face dropped  
as she thought of how uncaring she usually acted toward him. "Why wouldn't I? Next to  
Pikachu, you're my best friend. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to you."   
Tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Oh, Ash! Do you really mean it?" "Every word." Misty  
almost threw herself on him, but stopped, remembering his wounds. They stared into each  
others' loving eyes. Pikachu, sensing what might happen, quietly left the room. "Ash?" "Yes  
Mist?" She hesitated, but remembered her promise to herself. "Ash, I though I'd lose you. And  
I nearly did. I'm glad you didn't die or I'd never be able to tell you something very important."   
Ash's heart was beating hard, was she going to say what he'd been hoping for?   
Misty gathered all her courage, and prepared herself for what she was going to say. "Ash  
I never followed you because of the stupid bike, I-I just needed a friend. But as I traveled with  
you... got to know you . . . " She hesitated again. Ash's heart was go through his chest it was  
beating so hard. Misty looked at Ash. His eyes were shining, eager for her to continue.   
"Ash...I...I.... I love you." There, she had said the hardest sentence she'd ever said. "Whooo  
hooo!!!" Ash yelled, getting the attention of a nurse who was passing by. When she saw all was  
well, kept walking. Blushing from embarrassment, Ash lowered his voice. "Misty, you have no  
idea how much I've wanted you to say that." They both grinned a wide smile and turned a shade  
of red. Misty could no longer hold back the urge to hug him, and threw herself on him. "Ahhh!  
Misty, that hurts!" "Well what doesn't hurt?" Ash thought for a minute, then a devilish smile  
crept onto his face. What is he thinking about? I've never seen that smile before. "Well, it  
doesn't hurt here." He pointed to a spot on his cheek where there was only a few scratches.   
Misty got the same smile as Ash. She knew what he meant, but she decided to play with him a  
little. "Well Ash, if that's it, I won't be able to hug you, will I?" Ash's grin grew wider. "Nope"  
"Guess there's only one thing to do." Misty blushed deeply, then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.   
They both turned very red. There was an awkward silence. "Come to think of it I don't hurt  
here either." Ash smiled and pointed to his lips. Misty giggled, she hadn't expected Ash to be  
like this. She leaned closer to him, he propped himself as high as he could on his pillows. Their  
lips met, it was like magic. A surge of emotion flowed through them. It was beyond words for  
what the two felt. Ash put his one good hand to her neck and pushed her closer. She wrapped  
her arms around him the best she could, wishing the casts and equipment weren't there. They  
broke the kiss, only because they needed air. They both just sat there, not knowing what to say.   
"Wow." Was all Ash could mutter. Gee, that sounded stupid Misty kisses you and all you can  
say is 'wow'. Misty giggled again, and turned an unbelievable new shade of red. "I'll take that  
as a compliment." They gazed into each others' eyes, getting lost within each other. "Want to do  
that again?" "Yes" They leaned in for another kiss.  
"Ash!! My baby!! You're alive!!" Mrs. Ketchum burst through the doors, stopping the  
kiss before it started. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine." He winked at Misty, making her smile ear to ear.   
Mrs. Ketchum didn't notice, and continued talking about how brave he was, never to scare her  
like that again, and how everyone in Pallet Town wished him well. "Mrs. Ketchum? I need to  
talk to you about your sons' condition and payment." "Of course, mommy will be back in a  
minute Ash!" Brock walked in with Pikachu as she left. "So how ya doing Ash? Any better?"   
Ash sighed. "I'm feeling great right now" Brock raised a curious eyebrow at Misty who smiled,  
blushed, and looked at the floor. He looked over to Ash who was doing the same thing. "Oh I  
see what happened here" he said with a sly smile. "Pikaaa, pika pi pikachu" Then a thought  
struck Brock... "Ash got a girlfriend before me!! No!" Ash, Misty, and Pikachu burst out  
laughing. "Are you jealous of him?" "Well, I don't blame him if he is. I am pretty lucky to have  
you, Mist" "Oh, Ash you're so sweet!" "I think I'm gonna vomit" "Piii" Ash and Misty just  
laughed. It didn't matter what anyone thought, as long as they had each other  
. "Wait! How am I gonna tell my mom?"^_^(hehehe) 


End file.
